


The New Student

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a new student at Midtown High and Michelle has a crush on you. Both Peter and Ned try to set you two up.





	The New Student

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You were a new student at Midtown High. You had just moved because your father got a new job that required for you to move. The only thing you didn’t like about it was that you were moving in the middle of the school year. 

When you went to your first class the teacher told the class your name and told you to sit next to this boy named Peter. You walk over to the empty seat and sat down. You were trying to hide the fact that you were nervous.

Peter turned to you, he smiled. “Hi, I’m Peter! But I guess you already knew that.”

“I’m (Y/N), but you already knew that as well.” You laughed. “It’s nice to meet you Peter.” You smiled.

After class Peter helped you find your next class. It was nice to have someone to talk to, that didn’t treat you like you were just the new girl. He helped you find your other classes which some of them he had as well. In your class before lunch Peter introduced you to Ned and Michelle. They happened to also be in that class. 

You saw Michelle before since she was in some of you other classes, the ones that Peter didn’t have with you. When you met Michelle you were immediately intrigued by her. What you didn’t know was that she was intrigued by you as well.  

It was now time for lunch. You walked with Peter to the cafeteria, he told you some of the decent food that the school had. When the two of you got your lunch you followed him to a table where both Ned and Michelle were. Michelle was further away from Ned though. 

You sat down across from Peter and Ned, Michelle was sitting on the same side as you. You slowly began to eat when Michelle moves closer to you.

“So (Y/N), how do you like it here so far?” She asked as she opened a book. You were shocked that she even said anything to you. The only thing you ever got from her was a nod and that was when Peter introduced you to her. 

You looked at her. “Honestly it’s better than I thought it would be. It’s better than the hell hole of a high school I was in.” You looked over at her and you could’ve sworn you saw her smirk.

xxxxx

You’ve been at Midtown High for a few months now and things have been going well. Over the months you’ve gotten closer with Michelle. Peter, Ned and Michelle have also became your best friends. 

What you don’t know is that Michelle has a crush on you. But what she didn’t know was that Peter and Ned figured it out, she wasn’t hiding it as well as she thought. So Peter and Ned both decided to set the both of you up.

You, Michelle, Peter and Ned were in class. It was close to the end of class and the four of you had finished the work so you were talking about your plans for the weekend since it was Friday. 

“We should have a movie night tomorrow!” Peter said. He and Ned shared a knowing look. 

“Peter’s right. We should all get together and watch as much movies as we can.” Ned nods. “What do you think (Y/N)?”

You smile. “I’m in.” You look over at Michelle. When you looked at her, she was already looking at you. You couldn’t help but blush. “What about you MJ? You in?”

Michelle was trying so hard not to show that she was blushing from being caught by you while she was looking at you. She clears her throat. “Uh, sure. Why not.”

Hearing that she was in made you smile even more. You were so happy that she was going to be there. Once Michelle saw you smile she couldn’t help but smile also, she loved seeing you smile and knowing that she was the reason gave her butterflies.

“We’ll have it at my place. This is going to be awesome!” You told them. 

Ned and Peter high-five under their desks. They were going to act like they were going to go over to your place to watch movies but at the last minute they’ll text you saying that they couldn’t make it. That way it’ll only be you and Michelle. They just hoped their plan will work.

xxxxx

Saturday night came around quickly, which you were happy about. You couldn’t wait to spend time with your friends. Especially getting to spend time with Michelle. You were so happy that your parents went out for the night.

You went into your kitchen to make sure that you had enough snacks and drinks. You were about to head into the living room when there was a knock at your door. You smiled and went to go answer it. 

As soon you opened the door and saw it was Michelle, your smile grew. “Hey MJ.” You two were looking at each other for a little while then you realized you haven’t let her in yet. “Sorry, c-come in.” You blushed.

She smiled as she saw you blush and she walked in. When you closed the door, she turned to you. “Have those two losers showed up yet?”

“No they haven’t.” You chuckled. You were about to say something else but you got a text from Peter. You unlocked your phone and opened the text. 

_Peter: Hey (Y/N), I’m sorry but I can’t make it tonight. My Aunt May needs my help. I’m really sorry, I’ll see you at school on Monday._

Then you got a text from Ned. He said that he couldn’t make it tonight either. Something was going on, you could tell.

Michelle saw the confused look on your face. She walked over to you. “Everything alright?”

“Yea, there’s just a little change in plans.” You put your phone away and looked at her. “Peter and Ned can’t make it, so it’s just us… if you still want to watch movies.” 

When you told her that Peter and Ned couldn’t make it, she knew this was the plan all along. She was going to have a talk with those two later. But she got the chance to spend time with you without them around and she was going to take any chance she can get. So she said yes.

After you and Michelle watched a few movies, you two got talking and pretty soon you forgot about the movies and you were having a great time.

“Hey (Y/N)?” She suddenly asks. You look over at her. You could see that she was nervous but she was trying to hide it. “Would you like to hang out like this again next Saturday?”

Your eyes widen. You didn’t know if she was asking to hang out as friends or if she was asking you out. You did have a crush on her but you never acted on it because you thought she wouldn’t feel the same. “Are you asking me out… or do you just want to hang out as friends?” You wanted to slap yourself, you wanted to say it in a different way but it just slipped out.

“I was asking you out.” She says.

“I… yea I’d love to.” You blushed. You couldn’t believe she asked you out.

“Awesome.” Michelle got up off the couch, you got up as well. You could tell she was trying not to freak out and she was just trying to act cool, which you found adorable. “I have to head home but I’ll text you later.” She grabbed her stuff and walked over to your door. You followed her.

You said goodbye and you were soon left alone. A huge smile formed on your face and you squealed. You couldn’t help it, you got asked out by Michelle. You definitely couldn’t wait for next Saturday.


End file.
